Alia
Alia is a character from Megaman X Series, she makes her debut on Megaman X5 as an NPC, her playable debut was in Megaman X8. Profile Alia is a Reploid that works as an Operator, Navigator, and Computer Specialist of the Maverick Hunters and, like Douglas and Signas, first appeared in Mega Man X5. She briefs X, Zero, Axl and other Hunters about their missions and guides them through the areas, giving information about the objectives, recent developments, and spotted Mavericks. She also manages the transfer actions at Hunter Base. In Mega Man X8, she can be unlocked as a secret playable character, like her two Navigator comrades, Layer and Pallette, imitating the style and moves of X, though she is limited by the fact that she cannot use Armor Parts. Before working for the Hunters, Alia was part of a team of Reploid Research scientists and was close to her colleague, Gate. Story Maverick War Era Researcher days Before joining the Maverick Hunter forces, Alia used to work at a research lab analyzing the potential of Reploid engineering. She also used to have longer hair during that time (which she restored to its original length in Mega Man X8). One of her colleagues was Gate, who was believed that Alia held feelings for. Gate, who was obsessed with the unanalyzable DNA of X and Zero, devoted all his time and power into creating Reploids with DNA that had similar attributes. Eventually, he succeeded and was praised immensely, but unfortunately this also created jealousy and contempt between him and his colleagues. Though she regretted it afterwards, Alia was drawn into the conspiracy of the other researchers sabotaging Gate's creations, either by trapping and destroying them during their missions or having them declared Maverick for dubious reasons. She was directly involved in the destruction of Blizzard Wolfang and Gate's business acquaintance Ground Scaravich; but was forced to do so in both cases much to her chagrin. After Gate left full of hatred and bitterness, she decided to start all over again herself, becoming a member of the Maverick Hunters. Megaman X5 Alia made her debut in the X series as X and Zero's navigator. While she played no crucial role in the plot aside from aiding in level navigation, she does talk a bit in the ending where Zero went Maverick and X's memories of him were erased, commented on her doubts of X's return as a miracle and believing something to be behind it. Megaman X6 Alia's character was greatly expanded in Mega Man X6. Gate, her former colleague, obtained a piece of Zero's remains and had analyzed it, creating the Nightmare Virus, as well as the Reploid High-Max and the Zero Nightmare, a purple copy of Zero which was blamed by Gate as the source of the Nightmare, and started a made-up campaign against Zero to become a new hero for the people and Reploids. While X (and the later recovered, original Zero) investigated the areas and defeated the Nightmare Investigators, Reploids resurrected by Gate to analyze the Nightmare, Alia revealed to the Hunters that she used to work together with Gate in a Research Team and was part of a conspiracy to sabotage his Reploids, which had now been revived by the Nightmare Virus. Blaming herself for Gate's bitterness, she tried to convince him to surrender and stop his plans of creating a new nation for only top-level Reploids before he ended up himself being killed. Although she tried her best, Gate didn't listen and fought X and Zero, ending up being defeated by them and damaged beyond repair by a revived Sigma. She was given a choice by X who had dragged Gate's remains out of his destroyed lab whether to try to repair him or not. What exactly became of Gate afterwards was never revealed. Megaman X7 Alia also assisted during the events of Red Alert by adding in stage navigation like before. She did not have a major impact on the plot like before, but she did show up in all three endings. She contacted Zero in his ending to wake him up and appeared in X and Axl's endings to discuss Axl's progress. Megaman X8 Like all other characters, Alia experienced a major design change in Mega Man X8. Like the others, Alia's appearance was thinned, removing all her bulkier body armor parts and exchanging them for some more slender ones. Apparently, she also decided to let her hair down again, like it used to be during her days as a researcher. Furthermore, though less noteworthy, her bust size was increased most likely for fanservice, as well as have her 'breasts' appear more round and moved closer together to look more human-like than robotic. In the game's plot, Alia did her usual work supporting the Hunters with information about the stage layout, the upcoming bosses and eventually about Reploids which had a DNA core suitable enough for Axl to transform. She also analyzed the New Generation Reploids' source of viral immunity - their Copy Chip - and also revealed that the DNA of the New Generation Reploids resembled that of Sigma. She also located Sigma's base on the moon. Her final appearance in the game, although off-screen, was her call for X and the others after they had taken out Lumine. As a hidden goodie, Alia can be unlocked as a playable character after completing the game once, using Alia as the player's Navigator at least two times more than Layer or Pallette. Alia's movesets and abilities were modeled after those of X, being able to charge her Buster for more powerful attacks and receiving the same Special Weapons from defeated Mavericks as X can. However, she was unable to charge up the gained weapons. Also, like with all other characters, her stats and abilities could be upgraded by finding Rare Metals and researching them. Though copying X's style, Alia, like the other two Navigators, received no pre-boss battle dialogue with the Mavericks when selected as part of the team. The Elf War and Neo Arcadia Era Like most of the X series characters, Alia's ultimate fate is unknown. There is no information available whether or not she lived to see the end of the Maverick War or was killed/retired at some point or became a Maverick during the Elf War by the powers of the Dark Elf and the Baby Elves. In case she survived both conflicts, she may possibly have continued her duty as an Operator for the Neo Arcadian forces (as a form of Maverick Hunters still exist there) or may also have retired from active duty. Capcom has yet to reveal what happened to her. Megaman Appearances Mega Man X9 Alia, Layer and Pallette are currently finding out Axl's condition during the game events. MegaMan Maverick Hunter X: Command Mission Alia is one of the support characters alongside Signas, Nana, Douglas & Auto and Dr.Light. Megaman XTreme Warriors She is one of the characters from Megaman X side. Crossover Appearances Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies Alia appears as a Solo Unit. Gallery Alia CM.png Category:Capcom Category:Mega Man Category:Megaman Category:Megaman X Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Robots